The Awakening
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Kurt Hummel, an ordinary boy from Lima, finds himself trapped in an epic struggle for survival when something not entirely from this world becomes fixated on his destruction. Kurt/Sam, Kurt/Santana/Sam friendship
1. Spectres In The Light

The Awakening

**Kurt Hummel, an ordinary boy from Lima, finds himself trapped in an epic struggle for survival when something not entirely from this world becomes fixated on his destruction. **

Chapter One- Meteor Shower

One colossal explosion. One bang that changes the equilibrium of the Earth forever. A perpetual battle for power between humans and the natural world ending with one catastrophic sonic boom. Flames darting around the universe like fireflies, dust lingering in spots like rain. Ghostly presences flitting around the space, haunting the inhabitants and morphing their need for freedom into a desperate campaign for escape.

That is when Kurt Hummel opens his eyes.

He dreams of celestial surroundings and ethereal figures. He dreams of twinkling stars being chased by fiery, blazing meteors, seeking to destroy the large abundance of residual matter. But most of all, he dreams of haunting spirits that flit about the atmosphere, eliciting shivers from its targets.

Kurt can never seem to shake the feeling of being watched and stalked by a wraithlike figure, obsessed with his very existence. Kurt doesn't believe in such aberrations as spirits. He believes that anything that he cannot prove with any of the five senses is nonexistent. Others believe his views are diminutive and narrow minded. He allows them their own opinions and doesn't judge them on their estimations toward himself. He knows his judgements of the world and its protuberances aren't exactly impeccable, but as long as there is some hope of them being plausible, he will stand by them defensively. Kurt has a plethora of opinions and is not at all afraid to share them with others. Although he doesn't believe in religion or anything he cannot prove with sufficient and valid evidence, he does however invest a lot of his time in the art of Science, things that can be proved with solid and totally real proof of certain theories.

Kurt stretches and yawns from his sudden awakening. He trudges to the bathroom and splashes a handful of water on his porcelain skin, replenishing his consciousness. He dries himself quickly with the hand towel that hangs on the rack and returns to face the pristine mirror on the shelf. His eyes widen when a greyish blur appears behind him. His head spins to face the offending spot of grey that the mirror showed in the corner of the room.

Nothing.

Blaming his hallucination on the recent return to consciousness, he shakes his head and breathes deeply. He exits the room with a small smile to prepare for the day ahead at school.

Fifty minutes later, Kurt is buckled into his car, checking the rear-view mirror before he reverses. Abruptly, a pale blue coloured eye blinks at him owlishly before dissipating into the atmosphere. Worriedly, Kurt looks into the back of the car for any disturbances that may befall him whilst driving. His check results as negative. He pulls out of his driveway hurriedly and speeds off towards the place some call high school, and what he calls hell.

William McKinley High School.

On a regular day, the Neanderthals would be lying in wait for him. Just waiting for him to prowl towards the front doors of the school, then strike in their predatory fashion and humiliate him for just being present on this Earth. Just for being a way that they didn't like. The garbage receptacle was the ideal location where they would place him, unbeknownst to any of his fellow Glee Club members. He had nobody to come to his aid. There was one very special occasion when Sam Evans was getting into school late and saw Kurt flopping in the wasted food. Kurt tried to avoid his eye, not wanting to be humiliated in front of one of his friends and the former subject of his affection. If Kurt was being truly honest with himself, former was definitely not the right word.

Kurt had been hopelessly besotted with Sam Evans ever since the first time he walked into the choir room acting all nerdy, quoting Dr Seuss and being taken under the wing of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Well more Finn because where one located Finn, one also located Rachel Berry. Finn had tried pathetically attempted to befriend the new Glee guy, to no avail. It wasn't exactly the most wholehearted attempt. He recruited him to join Glee Club, but then after that, they had much interaction. Kurt had tried to befriend Sam. Sam was everything Kurt wanted in a potential suitor. He was undeniably attractive; his beautiful green eyes twinkling like gleaming emeralds. Kurt loved his blonde locks and everything about his physical appearance. But what made it even better for Kurt was that Sam had a dazzling personality to match up. He was infallibly kind, generous and chivalrous. He had explained after the disastrous duets week that one of the reasons that he had been reluctant to work with him was because he did not want to draw any unwanted attention to Kurt. Kurt thought that was particularly sweet, but stated with assertion that he could handle himself. It only took a stupid, lumbering idiot to dissolve the partnership. Finn Hudson. Finn had made sure his homophobic views were heard. Finn was never particularly loquacious and with his arcane personality, Kurt was surprised he had fallen for him at all. He didn't speak at home, and Finn was rarely at home to begin with. He usually got a ride with Rachel to her house and only returned home at night and slept and left early in the morning. Kurt didn't really mind not speaking to Finn himself, but he knew it killed Carole. Carole was a nice woman, and didn't deserve the things her son put her through. After the basement incident, Carole was less trusting of Finn, but that was to be expected. Finn's autolatry of himself and Finn assumption of Kurt and his apodyopsis just caused Kurt's loathing of him to increase.

Although on this day, no jocks were present. Instead, Kurt was greeting with a chilling bite of wind that whipped through his system. Again, the feeling of not being truly alone in his own body visited him. The wisp of ghostly presence left Kurt shivered as he passed the doors and walked into the school.

The familiar buzz of background noise welcomed Kurt into the school, though in his opinion, welcome was never the word to use.

Throughout his high school life, people had never been 'welcoming'. The jocks had provided the cups of slush that coated his face like a face full of snow, and the damaging locker shoves which have caused him to obtain an assortment of different hued bruises across his chest and dotted around his shoulders.

Kurt's eyes narrowed at the hallway. No jocks around? Strange. Betwixt the chilling rush of cold that shot through his back and the peculiar incident in his car, and now the jock free hallway, things were getting to be extremely strange. Instead of the cruel glare of the jocks, Kurt was welcomed with the friendly smile of Sam Evans. Kurt's breath hitched as Sam approached him.

"Hey, Kurt!" Sam said jovially.

"Well hello, Sam Evans. What can I help you with?" Kurt responded, putting all his drama skills into forcing a smile. Even though Kurt was far from happy, it worked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk and walk you to your locker. I figured you'd want company after having a weekend alone." Sam replied.

Kurt's weekend was indeed lonely. Burt and Carole had splurged onto a romantic excursion for two which Kurt encouraged. Finn had been his usual narky self and excused himself from the house for the weekend. He left a short note on the counter for Kurt to read when he got home.

_Skipped last period. Gone to Puck's. Won't be back. Finn _

How very eloquent of him, Kurt had thought when he had read it another time. Didn't Kurt at least deserve detail or anything like that? In Finn's eyes, probably not.

His eyes fluttered and his mind directed itself back to the charming jock walking next to him.

"Oh well thank you. It was pretty lonely. I mean, I asked Mercedes if she wanted to go shopping, but our friendship isn't exactly what it used to be. Quinn, Tina and Brittany were busy and I couldn't think of anybody else to ask. But I caught up on my homework and did some baking so it wasn't a wasted weekend. It was actually sort of fun, if I think about it." Kurt laughed nervously. _Why was he getting so nervous around Sam? Couldn't he just have a simple conversation with the guy he liked without his heart hammering against his chest like a raging lion? No? Okay then. _

"You should've called me Kurt. You shouldn't have been lonely all weekend."

"I'm perfectly capable of being alone for two days, Sam." Kurt snapped rather harshly. Sam looked wounded. Kurt shot him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just used to putting a defence mechanism when I'm around people. It's not your fault. It's the s_tupid _jocks at this school. I shouldn't have snapped at you because I'm lonely. I'll try and control when I snap and when I don't from now on." And with that, Kurt walked away, biting his lip. Great, now he had even alienated Sam, the one person who stuck by him no matter what. Kurt usually kept his head down as he strolled through the hallway so if a slushy happened to fly his way, his eyes wouldn't suffer. It meant that his hair did, but that was the cost of protecting one's sight at McKinley. Kurt gasped as he walked directly into a small frame of a person. He dreaded the look up, but he looked up anyway and gazed directly into the fiery eyes of Santana Lopez.

"Watch where you're—." Santana began, but relented when she saw the hurt look on Kurt's porcelain face.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled and strutted away, but with less passion. The Latina glanced back and saw Sam Evans running down the hallway, chasing after the poor boy. Santana walked after him, keeping a good pace considering she was only walking. Her long legs put forth good strides. They walked in tandem until they heard a door slam violently. _A janitor's closet. Wow, Kurt must be upset to be in an enclosed room full of smelly things. _

Seconds later, the door burst open. Sam and Santana just looked at the crouching boy on the floor, tears streaming down his face. He sniffled and noticed the people in the doorway.  
"Sam, Santana!" He said hurriedly, wiping the tears to no avail. _How could I be stupid and to let them see me cry?! _

"Kurt please stand up." Sam spoke. Kurt obliged, sniffling again. He followed Sam and Santana out of the cramped space and dashed away, quickly urging the other two to follow. Kurt quickly ran into the Library and darted into a neglected alcove in the far corner of the Library.

"Kurt, wait! Why all the running?" Sam enquired.

"I didn't want anyone else to see me like this. Well actually I didn't want anyone at all to see me like this, but you two have, so now I don't have to hide from you. But can I ask you something?"

They both nodded simultaneously.

"Why you?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"You first Sam?" Santana asked. He nodded.

"Kurt there's something I need to tell you but before I tell you that, there's something else I need to tell you. I- I'm gay. Before you interrupt or ask any questions or anything else, I need to tell you something before I explode. I love you. I always have. During Duets week, I wasn't ready for anyone to know. No, actually, that's wrong. I didn't really know who I actually was then so I didn't tell anyone. I was still struggling. So when you silently admitting your interest – no Kurt, I knew—, I was a little nervous. If I embraced you, it would mean that I would've had to come out."

"So you let me believe that you were straight? And dated Quinn. And Santana? And Mercedes?" Kurt pried.

"That wasn't one of my finer moments. Quinn was to get over you. Santana was to get over you. Sorry, Santana. And Mercedes was—well, to get over you. It was always you, Kurt."

"That was unexpected. Santana?"

"Kurt, I'd always looked at you and saw everything I admired. Strong willed, talented, fashionable, and sexy. And…out. Yes, Kurt. This may seem a little spur of the moment to you especially after what Sam said, but I'm a lesbian. Probably always have been. It's not much of an excuse, but I suppose I slept with guys to deny who I was. And the reason that I'm not upset about Sam using me is because I was also using him. To get over someone. Brittany. I've always been in love with her. I don't know how she feels about me, but I don't want to know if it is going to hurt."

"She loves you, Santana. She does. We've stayed up till the early hours of the morning talking about it. She was originally confused about whether Albert Einstein and Frankenstein were related because they apparently have the same surname, but amazingly, the conversation turned to her feelings for you. I helped her through it, and this was all while you were with one Dave Karofsky." Kurt finished and Santana flinched at his words. _Had I really hurt Brittany that much? _She knew she had hurt Brittany, but only to protect them and give them a chance at a future relationship.

"I'm going to step up, Kurt. I need to be there for her and I need to be with her. Thank you for telling me that. It's given me a new perspective on our relationship. Now, enough deflecting. It's you we chased in here. It's you we saw crying. Now, tell us."

_Should I tell them everything? About Karofsky and Finn and everything that happened with them?_

"I'm just…thinking. As you may have noticed, I've been rather lonely of late. I know I have the Glee Club, but I didn't know that..._then._ I was desperate, and with Puck's selfish encouragement, I took a trip to, as he said, 'visit the Garglers'…"

Kurt blabbed on about the whole story about tapping Blaine's shoulder on the marble staircase in the beautifully decorated Dalton Academy. When he got to the part concerning Karofsky, Kurt paled immensely, his face devoid of all colour. Santana and Sam had evidently noticed, considering Santana had one eyebrow raised. Sam just stood, hands in his pockets, staring at Kurt, silently willing him to resume his tale.

"And?" Santana challenged.

"Now hold on, Santana. Be patient." Sam smiled.

Kurt reluctantly spilled the secret about the kiss, having a spur of the moment trusting of Santana and Sam. They told their secrets, why shouldn't he? He told them about the death threat and how this was the real reason that he had transferred. Their faces were a sight to behold. Sam's patient demeanour crumbled as the words were uttered, but Santana looked ready to throw fire at anything that reminded her of Karofsky.

"I'm going to murder that son of a—." Santana begins.

"Santana, what's done is done. It is essential that nobody outside of yourself and Samuel holds this information. Neanderthal or not, David remains a troubled, struggling homosexual. It is a part of my being to defend every single member of the LGBT community, which now includes both of you. Congratulations. You're now officially outcasts!" Kurt chuckled. Santana smiled sadly at the distant look in Kurt's eye. She thought she spotted a flash of black flit across Kurt's glossy eyes. She filed the thought away in the back of her mind. Back to more pressing matters, thought Santana with a stony look at Kurt. _How could Kurt stay so calm about this?! _

"No, Kurt! He sexually assaulted you!" Santana yelled a little too sonorously.

"Santana! Not so loud!" Sam hissed caringly. "Who else knows?"

"Well, me, David, Santana, you and that would be it."

"That is messed up, Kurt!" Santana's volume and pitch soared.

Kurt blinked uneasily as miniature dots began to zip across his peripheral vision as sure as any solid object. Wispy trails of blazing fire lingered and trailed sluggishly behind the dots. Kurt blinked heavily in a bleak attempt to eradicate the seemingly insidious hallucinations. Although for the first time that day, Kurt was seriously beginning to doubt how much was hallucination and if any of the abnormal disturbances that he had encountered were actually a figment of reality. An almost inaudible popping sounded from the air and the smoky fire was cleared. It took Kurt a moment or two to be welcomed back into the hellish reality of it all. He looked dazed as Santana and Sam just gawped at him.

"Kurt, what the hell was that?" Santana looked unmistakeably worried a pang of confusion told Kurt that he had no educated guesses as to what these wraithlike occurrences were. A misty haze engulfed Kurt once again, and familiar flashes of hue sparked in Kurt's eyes. A rush of icy wind penetrated him and chilled his veins, leaving him breathless. In their multitude, hordes of miniscule stars whizzed around, distorting the once ordinary vicinity. The alarmingly real light danced in front of his eyes, an array of colours dancing around his eyes. Kurt could feel himself become dizzy, and before he realised, his senses were indolently shutting off one by one, as if controlled by a higher force of which Kurt had no influence over. As his sight was blocked, a feeling of helplessness filled Kurt and won control. He desperately scrabbled for a lifeline as though his life depended on it. The last thing he would remember of this day was the feeling of two pairs of safe, comforting arms preventing him from an easy fall to the ground. They hoisted him to a standing position and Kurt's world faded into the abyss of black, the void of unfeelingness.

Black.

Nothing.


	2. Elucidation and Retention

Chapter 2- Elucidation and Retention

* * *

Kurt comes around sluggishly. The haze that surrounds his eyes begins to dissipate until he can actually make out the two formerly blurred figures that loom over him. Of course it is Santana and Sam, who else is it going to be? The memories of before he collapsed flood back to him. He recollects crying and spilling his guts to the two people that are stood with him now. One particular detail is accentuated in Kurt's mind.

He had told them about Karofsky.

A feeling of unsettling anxiety swells within him. David Karofsky had presaged him of what would happen if he ever recounted the chilling details of the disconcerting time spent lingering unnecessarily in the acrid smelling locker room. Slumber threatens to reclaim him, to send him spiralling into the dreadful world of his imagination and directly into the clutches of beings of an ethereal nature. _What exactly happened before I collapsed? _This is the brainwave that buzzes straight to the forefront of Kurt's mind. Before he fell completely unconscious, he had flashes of a distant recollection. It was something that had happened when Kurt was six, and had dismissed it entirely…before now…

**The small boy was sat playing with his antique doll house which he had inherited from his late great grandmother. Burt Hummel had insisted on substituting it with a toy monster truck of Action Man figure, but Elizabeth was persistent in her wish to have her only child grow up completely without encouragement, free to make his own decisions and not be swayed be the biased views of his father or anybody else. If Kurt chose to experiment with Action Man figures later, so be it. Though for now, if he was perfectly content with his doll house, then the doll house he would play with. **

**Kurt gazed up into the green eyes of his doting father, but they were glazed over. His expression was wholly devoid of any sign of coherent activity. Kurt rose to his feet and waved his hands in front of Burt's eyes, hoping to see some change in his expression because now Kurt was getting worried. Elizabeth was in the kitchen, finishing up her baking, when Kurt saw it. **

**A murky patch of mist ascended from behind Burt, it's form contorting into several tendrils which elongated, twisting in every which way possible. An unobtrusive hiss sounded from the **_**thing**_**. Six year old Kurt had not a clue as to what was happening. **

"**Mommy! Something's wrong with Daddy!" He yelled and Elizabeth dashed in from the kitchen. By the time she got there, though, the gloomy figure had vanished into thin air, no residual evidence of it's happening anywhere. **

"**It's nothing sweetie, Daddy's fine." Elizabeth reassured the boy. "Such a wondrous imagination." She commented to her husband who laughed and ruffled his son's hair. **

**That night though, the wisp of smoke proved to be more than a singular occurrence. Kurt was deeply slumbering in his bed and he awoke sharply. No disturbance had been the cause, but then he heard it. **

_**Kurt Hummel…**_

**An uttered voice reverberated in the room, but nobody spoke. Kurt looked around frantically for some hint of explanation, but couldn't find any. Backing up against his headboard in terror, Kurt dragged the covers all the way to his neck. A patch of shadowy air lashed across the room, creeping up the curtains and out of the slightly opened window. A piercing shriek ruptured the nightly silence and awakened the sleeping Burt and Elizabeth Hummel. Elizabeth was the first to rush out of bed and slip quickly into Kurt's room. The boy was shuddering and pointing towards the window. **

"**Mommy, it escaped! It was in here, I swear." Kurt rambled, noticing Burt, who was groggy, appearing at the entrance of the room. **

"**Honey what was it? An animal?" Elizabeth attempted to console the boy, but her efforts were fruitless. Kurt remained jittery even with his mother's effort at helping him be somewhat calmer. **

"**No it wasn't an animal! It was like black smoke with tentacles! It left through the window!" Kurt argued. **

"**Sweetheart, why don't you come and sleep in our bed tonight?" Elizabeth suggested with an evocative glance at Burt who shrugged and rubbed his tired eyes. **

"**Okay, Mommy!" The boy squealed and dashed to his parents' room. **

**The remainder of the night was peaceful, the even breathing of their son sending Burt and Elizabeth into a restful slumber and not a disjointed one. **

Since that night, Kurt has noticed subtle hints of the wispy substance in the corner of his eye right up until today. When he fainted, it was then that he became aware of the fact that the thing was haunting him. Stalking him, using its energy to frighten him. The misty demon plagued his life; awake or asleep.

"It's about time, Porcelain!" Santana hissed. She clicked her fingers impatiently in front of his eyes, hoping to fully reawaken him. Sam eased her off a little, and Kurt managed to raise his head.

"Ugh, how long was I…out?" He struggled out as he sat up. Sam shot to his aid, helping him up.

"Around an hour. You're in the choir room, Kurt."

"Oh okay." Kurt breathed out a long overdue sigh, and he quickly scanned the room.

"Now that you're back in the land of the living, do you mind explaining what the _hell _went on?" Santana said, her voice full of sass.

"Santana!" Sam warned. "Give him room to breathe." Sam subtly slipped his hand into Kurt's and stroked the slender boy's palm gently.

"Thank you, Sam. To answer your rather bluntly phrased question, Santana, I have no idea. I have an inkling, but it's related to something that happened when I was six. Long story short: I think something's after me. For some reason I don't know about. To be frank, your guess is as good as mine with this."

Kurt explains the incident with his dad and the incident in his bedroom all that time ago. Sam ends up stroking up and down his arm whilst Santana grimaces confusedly.

If you weren't proficient in comprehending the actions of the supernatural, the story would befuddle you. And Kurt' two new best friends were not so proficient. Sam just gazed at him blankly whenever Kurt would try to explain anything about it. Santana attempted to retain full details of everything she was told by Kurt, but her efforts were wasted. Though even Kurt became confused after a while, so that was okay for the other two to become confused.

"Well whatever it is, we're in this thing together now." Sam clarified, taking Santana's hand as well as Kurt's.

"Why thank you, Samuel. Your companionship is much appreciated." Kurt chuckled.

"I'm not usually a sucker for the sappy shit, but I'm here for you too."

It was quite a disjointed friendship, but it worked for them.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is much shorter than the other chapter but I wanted to get something to keep you waiting until after my exams are over (in like a month from now). So this is what you get. I apologise again for the suckiness of it. I MADE A WORD! MWAHAHA. **


	3. The Nightmare is Within

Chapter 3- The Nightmare is Within

* * *

Kurt just relished the fact that Sam and Santana were there for him. They were now clued in on the Karofsky business and Kurt felt oddly content. Obviously Kurt was fully aware of the elusive shadowy creatures that were seemingly hunting him but, as they had no physical form, they couldn't hurt him. Sam had actually confessed his love Kurt- he was not going anywhere in a hurry as long as he had his now best friends around him. He felt safe and protected not only by Sam but by Santana.

She was a force to be reckoned with if you crossed her, and Kurt figured that the rule applied to non physical beings too, like the ones hellbent on scaring the living shit out of Kurt. He had invited Sam and Santana to his house for a sleepover whilst his dad was out of town attending the wedding of an old high school friend. Carole was accompanying him and Finn was staying at Mike's house with Noah and Artie. Sam had been a little dismayed that he hadn't been invited, even when they hadn't known of his plans with Kurt and Santana. He had better things to be doing anyway. Like being with Kurt. And Santana. Sam had felt some sort of respect bubbling for Santana. Sam was ecstatic that Kurt was finally aware of his potent feelings. It had been difficult for him to confess the biggest secret he had been harbouring since he met Kurt, back in Duets week. Now that it was out in the open, Sam was much more relaxed- and maybe something would come out of the new establishment.

Kurt had gone to collect Sam from his house since he had never been before. Santana had been present during a Cheerio after-Nationals celebration party where they had raided Kurt's extensive wardrobe and walked in on him changing. He was stark naked after a long shower and the Cheerios thought it a good idea to see if the endowment of Kurt's manhood matched the likes of Puck's and Mike's. Apparently, according to the catcalls and impressed giggles, it really did. Kurt had sworn them all to secrecy as to what they had witnessed, as Kurt gave them all makeovers, but Santana had intention of keeping her mouth shut around Sam. She wanted Kurt to get some and Sam was definitely the right gay to take his much safeguarded virginity. She wouldn't be opposed to being an audience member. She could sell tickets. She thought it would be pretty hot to see their sweaty bodies writhing with pleasure. Even the very thought was arousing. Just as she was indulging in the visions of the two boys coming together, the door opened and closed. Santana sighed heavily.

"You two better have a good reason for being late, like that you've been busy humping the living shit out of each other in a Taco Bell restroom or something!" Santana hollered lazily from her position on the couch.

No reply.

"What the fuck?" Santana reluctantly rose from her seat and ambled into the hall. There was nobody there.

The door was shut as though nobody had opened it. Santana frowned and whirled around, feeling a sharp wind blast over her back. "This is some freaky shit, Hummel." She muttered quietly and the front door flew open again. This time, though, Kurt and Sam came from behind it, chuckling to themselves. Sam was carrying boxes of Domino's Pizza. Kurt stepped back abruptly, clutching his chest when he saw Santana just standing there, eyes glazed over and her body frozen.

"Oh, Santana. You gave me an awful fright, dear." Kurt laughed until he noticed her expression. "Santana?" He shook her roughly and her pupils focused again.

"Kurt." She stated dumbly. She just stared, perplexed at her loss of control that momentarily commandeered her before the boys walked in.  
"What happened?!" Kurt inquired quickly leading her to a chair and pulling her down to it.  
"Well, I remember the door opening and closing and I thought it was you guys and I went up to see. You weren't there and there was nobody there and the door was closed like it had never been opened. Then this wind took over my body and then you were shaking me. That's it." Santana recalled groggily.

Kurt pursed his lips and Sam set the pizza boxes down on the counter.  
"That's exactly what I thought." Kurt uttered.

Sam and Santana both frowned in bemusement.

"The evil is inside the house. It's definitely after me. Whatever it is, it won't stop until I'm dead." Kurt said solemnly.

**Author's Note: okay. I don't have my laptop. It's been sent away for repair and I should have it in about two weeks or so. Until then, I am writing on my iPod and the chapters will be short and possibly badly formatted because Safari is bad at editing as you can tell with the line below haha. This is a short an rare update for this as I'm concentrating on Mine but I thought I would pen this idea whilst I had it. Bye lovelies! Review!**


End file.
